moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonzio Aparicio
'History' Leonzio Aparicio was born. "L-Dee" , "Eazy-L". of Compton. His achievements of being a Triple OG led to the windows that he has busted, he can be found in the club shakin' his dreads and bustin' some heads. He serves sausages to these hoes like his name is Jimmy Dean, and for the record, Leo beat in ya head, his gang don't shoot in the leg... GUWOP NIGGA Compton Heavy duty drug niggas ran in and out of this cold mother fucker, the kool aid flavored pussy ran the streets like CIA agents trying to their hands on free cocaine. The Colombians nearly conquered "Compton" when the N.W.A was caught slippin' on some real fool shit, one clean blow by Leo's gang took the Colombians out and brought in more cake than any of them niggas could even think about bankin'. Compton is overrun with Leo's squad, his regime is on that stupid retarde steriod flow right now. Relationship Leo has engaged in a sexual relation with a lot of hoes, but his main one is "Deshre". She is his ride or die bitch, she has been there when Leo was in his worst shit, she bailed him from the Stocks and helped with his child support that wasn't even her baby. She be stacking up with her nigga, she know how it do and she always gonna fuck with him because he a true/real nigga. He support her and she support him, they been through bad shit but they make it work one way or another Sex tape leak With Leo being a triple og r1 thug, came the consequences. Though he is not one to be trifeled with, he can make mistakes. When he was on tour with the YMCMB Brick Squad Monopoly Gang, he was caught having sex with another Paladin by the name Orianna. She was known to be the baddest bitch out on the streets, but Leo still busted his seed in her; leading to him possibly be the father of her baby. He was sentenced to three weeks in the Stockades for backed child support. Rise to R1 Leonzio is a second to none R1 Ret Thug. He been running these streets since Eazy's test was negative, he whippin' heads back and forth like Willow Smith. He rip these present rappers like Christmas time.. He is too hard and street tested to fall victim to these slums nigga, one shot from his clippers get all the hoes cuttin' and he ain't talkin' bout college when he tell 'em get they dukes up. Feats/Quotes "Fighting me is like putting Nikes on a cheetah." "I got more spots than a leopards print, and I make her cum quicker than a leopards sprint." "I used to turn the porch lights on... Now I turn the Porsche lights on." Leonzio has bested every player on MG in RPPvP, he is too good to even be tested... So if any of you fuck niggas get the idea of trying to run up in his grill, be ready to have ya head busted in shawty, don't ego trip on some real nigga shit.